Dating Game
by Jenni0889
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and... Hiei, plus many others sign up for a dating game. Though this is not the type of dating they they thought they were in. Warning, yaoi. HxK
1. 1

To clear a few things up before you read. This is going to be a yaoi fic, wether it be Hiei and Kurama, or Kurama and Yuske, or even all three I'm not sure yet. But most likly Hiei and Kurama fic.

And its is going to be a yuri fic. Couple.. well you figure it out. if your one of the two people I put in the fics, I hope you don't mind. Jewels, I love ya babe. Thanks for everything.

* * *

Kurama stumbled slightly forward as he was slapped on the back by Yusuke. "Aww come on! It'll be fun! Plus its like you never go out with a woman anyways!"

Kurama regained his composure and looked at Yusuke. "I'll find a "women" when I'm threw with school and have time for one." He looked at the flyer in Yusukes hand. "Its a silly idea Yusuke."

The flyer had said:

**_Come one, Come All!_**

**_Dating game show for teen girls and guys!_**

**_All welcome!_**

**_Winner gets a free date on us!_**

**_Please Call for more Information_**

Yusuke made a little face. "I'm only asking you to try it. You never know, you might find someone you like." He made a really big smile. "And if you don't go for yourself go for me! Kaiko won't let me go on the dating show, but you can!"

Kurama frowned. He didn't want to go on a show, he didn't have time right now. "I have school Yusuke."

Yusuke laughed. "it's the first day of spring break Kurama. Schools out for two weeks."

"Well I need to study for upcoming exams."

"No ya don't." Yusuke grabbed Kuramas wrist. "Come on, where going to go sign you up!" He dragged Kurama to a booth that read "!Dating Game!" in bright red letters with hearts at the end of the i's.

* * *

Three school girls walked by the booth giggling. They where wearing their school uniforms with a blue layered skirt and a dark blue sweater with a blue tie, school had just let out for them, and they where carrying their empty school books. One of them stopped and looked over at Kurama and Yusuke. "Hey Jewels, lookie who it is." The girl pointed over at Kurama. "Its your lover boy." 

Julie looked away. "He's not my lover boy. I doubt he even knows my name."

The other girl looked at what they where by. "A dating game?" The second girl asked herself out loud. "Why would they be doing that?"

The first girl smiled. "Maybe Shuichi wants a girl, and that girl…" She took Julies hand. "…will be you." She dragged Julie over to the booth right after Kurama and Yusuke left leaving the third girl to herself. "You sign up, it'll be fun!"

Julie looked hesitant. She really liked Shuichi, but she had no idea what these show where like. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just can't."

Julies friend smiled. "How about I sign up with you? I kinda like that Yusuke boy. He's cute. So how bout it?" She asked.

Julie was still hesitant. "I still don't know."

Her friend gave a little puppy face that made Julie give in every time. "Ppppplllleeeasseee?" She asked. "For me? For you? For Shuichi?"

Julie tried to hold back a smile but couldn't and laughed a little at her friends persistence. "All right fine. I'll sign up, but only if you will too."

Her friend clapped her hands together in victory. "YAY! So…" She turned to the person at the booth. "We'd like to sign up please." The person told them to sign their names and show up at the park noon tomorrow.

Julie signed her name, then her friend did. They smiled and said thank you. "This is going to be so much fun!" Said Julies friend.

"Yeah. I guess so." Julie looked doubtful, what is she made a full of herself? What if she did something wrong? What if-

"You guess so? No guess! We'll have fun." She smiled. "I have idea. How about if you don't date Kurama, then we'll go on a date ok? And we can bring out other friend too, like a small party?"

Julie laughed a little. "For loosing?"

Her friend frowned. "Your not loosing, you've got nothing to loose but some of that shyness of yours. Either way you win, either a date with Shuichi or a date with me. Win Win. What more could you ask for?"

(Both?)

Julie smiled and they caught up with their other friend. "What would I do with you Jen?"

Jen smiled. "Probably be a whole lot more happier."

All three of them looked at each other then all said "Nah!" together as they all walked home.

* * *

I'm having problems,I can't decide if I like Jen more... or Julie. Damn head. . Review please, and if you like this story so far, try readin my other ones!


	2. 2

Yusuke actually bothered to wake up early that morning. 9:00am seemed good, that gave him enough time to get ready for the Dating Game in the park today. He took a shower and got dressed, then headed over to Kuramas house.

Knock Knock

Kurama got up from the table to answer the door. "Ready?" Asked Yusuke with a smile on his face.

"Come on in Yusuke. It starts a noon, its only 10. We have two hours to waste." Kurama went into the kitchen. "Did you already eat breakfast?"

"Yeah I did." Said Yusuke. He turned a chair around that was by the table and sat down on it, resting his arms on the top of the chair facing Kurama. "Your not going to chicken out are you?"

"No, I won't chicken out." Said Kurama, he sat down at the table.

"Good." Said Yusuke. They sat there in silence for a while, till Yusuke got tired of it. "Can't we leave early?" He asked.

Kurama sighed. "And do what?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know. You can look at plants for all I care. I just want to check out some of the people there." He smiled a little.

"Oh, got a crush on another girl?" Kurama smirked.

Yusuke shook his head. "Its not like that. I'm with Kaiko remember?"

"Yes, but you wanted me to enter the competition for you, so I can scout girls." Yusuke smiled at him.

"So? Is that against the law to keep your options open?"

Kurama laughed a little and stood up. "All right, whatever you say Yusuke." He headed toward the door. "Lets leave early then." Yusuke got up and followed after him.

* * *

"Julie was sleeping peacefully at 9:00am this morning." Said Jen as she snuck into Julies room. "Yes peaceful, beautiful, sleeping like a little kitten on your lap. You don't want to move because your afraid you'll wake it up, but not this person." Jen pointed to herself. "Oh no, I'm the kind of person who loves to wake up the peaceful kitten." 

Jen poked Julie in the side and made her squirm in her sleep. "Mmmm! Noooo." She sorta complained.

"Come on!" Said Jen. "Time to get up! Big day today!" Jen frowned as she saw that Julie wasn't stirring an inch. "You get up or else I'll poke you again."

Julie glared at Jen, her nose under the blankets along with the rest of her. Jen started to count. "One… two… three… ok poky time." She poked Julie in her side again.

An hour or so later they where both dressed and off to the park. "Ya know, that half an hour of poking you was fun. We should do it again sometime." Jen laughed a little.

"Yeah fun." Said Julie as she brought her hand to her side. By now it had to be red or something.

Jen took Julies arm and looked at her watch. "Where're an hour and a half early. What should we do?" Jen looked at her.

Julie thought for a moment. "Buy you a watch?"

"I wouldn't wear it." Jen looked around. "Hey! Swings! Come on!" Jen ran over to the swings and sat on one, slowly swinging back and forth, Julie fallowed.

"What do you think its going to be like?" Asked Julie as she sat on a swing.

"The dating game? I think its going to be fun!" She said smiling big.

Julie shook her head. "Not what I meant. I mean, what kinds of things do you think where going do to?" She started to swing.

Jen shrugged. "How would I know?" She looked around and spotted Yusuke and Kurama. "Hey look, its your lover boy."

Julie looked in the direction Jen was pointing. Kurama looked good today, he was wearing a crimson shirt with matching pants. Yusuke was wearing his usual green cloths.

(OMG! That reminds me that time in the park when I was like "Don't you ever look at their pants?" falls over laughing That was so much fun, then my belt got stuck in the tree… LONG STORY! LOL . well not really. So anyways to the fic.)

"Hes not my lover boy."

"Sure he is. You like him, he will like you, its love." Jen smiled.

"That's not love." Said Jewels and Jen shrugged.

* * *

Yusuke nudged Kurama. "Look over there. Those girls on the swing." Kurama looked over and saw them. One was wearing blue corduroy pants with a light blue top and the other was simply wearing nice blue jeans and a brown t-shirt with a logo that he could not identify. 

"What about them?" Asked Kurama.

Yusuke smiled. "I think that one likes you." Kurama shrugged. So what if a girl liked him, tons of girls like him, this was nothing new.

Kurama walked on into the park and Yusuke stood there, looking at the girls till he realized that Kurama had gone. "Hey, wait up." He ran after him.

Both groups sat at the park exchanging glances and waiting for the same thing. Julie and Jen talked about boys in their grade and what they want to do when they get older while still sitting on the swings. And Kurama and Yusuke talked about the latest battles they had been and how stupid Kuwabara was while sitting on a bench.

"Oh, there was this one time when Kuwabara got his head stuck in a pipe! He-" Yusuke kept talking and Kurama listened, every once in a while looking at his watch and praying for noon. "And then-" Yusuke had so many stories, so many long, funny, half the time boring, stories.

"Maybe a police woman, I could have a gun." Said Jen, making convocation.

Julie grimaced. "If you got a gun, you'd shoot things for fun." Jen smiled and made a gun with her hands, she pretended the fire.

"Bang." Jen laughed. "Ok, maybe not a police men." Julie looked at her watch. Five minuets till noon, they should find the booth. She stood up and Jen did the same.

"I take it its time?" Asked Julies friend.

"Yep." They walked to the booth.

Yusuke and Kurama also got up and walked over to the booth. Anticipation was in the air, oh how this was going to be fun.

* * *

Please tell me its worth it to do the next chapter. Well, wether you like it or not, once my fox reads this story she'll want me to finish it or burn it to hell, depending on how its going.

I live to please, ya just gotta tell me what you want. But right now, what I want is reviews.


	3. 3

Disclamer: I don't own them, I would love to have them, but I can't. Good enough?

Jen- You used me in a story? You took my emoitions and put them on the net of all things? You stole my name and my ways... COOL!

I'm sitting at my computer, TRYING to figure out how to go about his. I've asked everyone who's actually seen a dating game show but they werent help, but then I thought of Who Line is it Anyway and figured I'd do it that way. .

* * *

The man in the dark blue suit stood in the middle of the booth. He was tall and dark with short thick hair.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The man yelled, getting everyones attention. "My name is Jake, I will be your host for today! This is how the dating game is going to work: One out of the 23 people we have will come up and sit on this stool at a time."

He patted a stool near him. "They will ask three other random people at a time a series of questions," He motioned his hand to the other three stools on the other side of the first stool. A slab of cheep drywall separated the two sets of stools.

The man smiled. "You may ask questions of your own or questions on cards we have prepared for you. Every question you ask must be different for each person, and try not to ask them twice."

"The way you react to the answers will be scored on cards with a scale of 1 to 100 by our three judges." He pointed to three people sitting onbehind a table with a bunch of cards.

"Then they will tally the scores for each person and the results will be given five hours after everyone has been asked at least 5 questions."Jake picked up a clipboard that was sitting on one of the stools. "Now, will…."

The man closed his eyes and put his index finger onto the clipboard. "Kazuma Kuwabara come and sit on one of the stools?" The man looked around and a tall boy with orange hair and blackish eyes came up. "You may ask the questions or be asked the questions." Said the host.

Yusuke almost fell over in laughter if it wasn't for Kurama reminding him to contain it. His friend was on a dating game! Kuwabara, a mindless moron actually signed up for this dating game.

Wait, what was Yusuke thinking? He had gotten Kurama to sign up and Kurama surly wasn't a mindless moron.

Kurama got Yusuke to be quite as they listened intently but something quickly distracted Kurama. He had seen a blur of a dark shadow.

_Hiei?_

Kuwabara choose one of the tree stools and took a seat. "Very good." Said the host. He put one check mark by Kuwabaras name and picked another. "Sanae Miyuki?" Girls came up and choose the stool that got to ask questions.Jake put a checkmark b her name.

"Nobuyuki Hiyama?" A young man came up and choose the seat next to Kuwabara. Another check mark. "And… Suichi Minamino?"

The red headed fox stood and took the other seat next to Kuwabara and Jake put a checkmark next to his name. "Good! Now we may get started!" Said Jake.

Kurama saw another dark blur move past the booth and into a tree. Kurama fallowed the shadow and saw Hiei sitting on the branch. Kurama started at Hiei. What was he doing here? Why would Hiei waste his time? Why would-

"Pst." Whispered Kuwabara. "Did Hiei dare you to do this too?" He asked.

Kurama took his attention from Hiei and looked at Kuwabara. "No. Yusuke made me do it." He pointed to the group of people sitting in front of the booth. Kuwabara fallowed his finger and found Yusuke waving at him with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it." Said Kuwabara. He folded his arms across his chest. "Ah hah, but Urameshi doesn't have to do this too now does he? Hes going out with Keiko." Kuwabara smiled big.

Kurama was a little confused. "What are you saying?"

"Hiei has to do it too!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Well, I found a way to get Hiei into the story AND make it more intersting! very happy I'm so proud of myself. Sorry for the short chapter though. The next one will be longer. I promis.


	4. 4

Oh yeah, writing this chapter was hard! I sat here like for five damn minuets trying to think of questions! I asked my brother and father for ideas, not a whole lot of help there. BUT! I have four chapters now! Arent you proud of me!

* * *

(As my brother said when I told him the current situation) Kurama didn't say much. He looked at Kuwabara with a surprised look also the look of disbelief. There was no way Hiei would waste his time in this stupid game, then again, that doesn't say much for Kurama either.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurama before the game started.

Kuwabara in the middle, Kurama, and Nobuyuki sat in the two other stools while Sanae sat on the seat on the other side of the drywall.

"Well, I ran into Hiei at the park and he fallowed me for a while."

&flashback&

"Hn. Baka." Said Hiei from a near by tree in the park. He looked down and saw Kuwabara talking to a girl. He was being all flirty and mushy.

Hiei jumped down from his tree and landed behind the girl so that only Kuwabara could see him. "Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Excuse me?" Asked the girl.

"Uh… nothing." Said Kuwabara. "So how about a date?" He asked the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked past Kuwabara. "Not even in your dreams." She said and went on her way.

"Damn you Hiei!" Kuwabara said, his face becoming red with anger. "I could have gotten a date! But you had to come along and ruin it."

"Hn." Said Hiei, he just stood there. Looking at Kuwabara. "You'd never be able to get a date. Ever." He said, jumping into a near by tree.

"Yeah!" Said Kuwabara, running up to the tree, he looked up into it and started yelling. "You think you could do better?" He yelled at the tree.

A woman and her child walked by. "Look Mommy, that man has lost his mind!" Said the child. Her mother quickly moved her along and told her not to look at crazy people, that is was rude.

Hiei hn'd again. "I could do better. Baka. Anyone could do better than you." Kuwabara was getting really frustrated at Hiei. There had to be a way to prove him wrong. He looked around and saw the dating game booth.

"Then I dare you to sign up for the dating game!" Said Kuwabara.

"The what?" Asked Hiei, jumping down from the tree, a little curious.

"The damn dating game over there!" Yelled Kuwabara, pointing at the booth. "I dare you to do it and try and get a date!"

What was this truth or dare? None the less, Hiei was out of chickens. "I accept your human challenge and I "dare" you to do the same."

"FINE! I will!" Yelled Kuwabara.

They both walked over to the booth and signed up.

&end flashback&

"Yep, that's how it happened." Kuwabara said. Yeah, that made sense. Hiei never let down a challenge and Kuwabara was just plain stupid.

Kurama nodded.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen!" Said Jake. "Sanae, my dearest, will you please ask a question to each of the young men, only one question each, either one of your own or one from our cards?"

"Uh… sure…" Said Sanae. Her face was nervous. She picked up one of the cards (don't ask from where, you can make it out of her ass for all I care!) and read the question out loud. "Ok, person number one, if you had a chance to buy me a stuffed animal which kind would it be and why?"

Nobuyuki stuttered. "I uh.. I would buy… if I… a teddy bear?" He nodded to himself. "Yes, I would buy you a teddy bear."

Sanae smiled. "Classic." She said. The three (there where three right?) judges marked something on their clipboards and paper. "Ok, question number two." This one was for Kuwabara, his body stiffened, he was becoming nervous. "Whats your favorite animal and why?"

Kuwabara was relieved. This was one question he could answer. "Thats easy. Kittens! There so small and cute and cuddly and…" He stopped listing why when he heard Yusuke laughing at him in the background.

"You go Kuwabara!" He yelled then fell over laughing. People watching either told him to shut up or either laughed with him. Soon everyone was sadly laughing at Kuwabara.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I happen to love kittens!"

Everyone roared with laughing at Kuwabaras comment. Man, he knew how to make things worse for himself.

"Calm down people! Calm down!" Everyone settled down, it took Yusuke the longest though. "Sanae? Will you please continue?" She smiled and looked over at the judges. They where writing more stuff on their clipboards.

She nodded. "Sure." She looked at another card. "Um, question number three. Do you believe that in a relationship, both people should only be with that person and no one else?" She asked.

It was Kuramas question. He smiled to himself as his mind became nostalgic. He was remembering everything he a done as Youko. All those "lovers", all those kills, all that… fun.

He sighed and answered the question. "I used to believe that it was ok for one person to have more than one partner, but now I believe that you should stay with one love. And only one love forever."

Sanae listened to his answer. It was so full of feeling, so full of passion, it was like he really meant it. She turned to everyone and gave two thumbs up, making everyone laugh a little.

Now remember, Kurama and the two other people can't see whats going on the other side of the dry wall. He started getting a little confused when everyone started laughing. Had he said something wrong?

Meanwhile, waiting for his turn, the fire demon sat in the tree. Hidden from all eyes and ears he watched with his eyes and his ears wide open.

"Hn." He said.

Kurama had noticed him before he game and started. Now he knew why Hiei was where he was.

Dating game, hah, Hiei had had girls before. He didn't need a dating game to get them either, and more of all, not a human dating game.

"Allright!" Jack yelled loud. "Will the four of you please step down off of the booth and we shall call four more new people! You may end up coming up here again a little later on in the game." He smiled. "Sanae, you asked great questions. Now please get off."

He was just joking around.

He called a four more people after that, then got off, and four more people got on. Many questions where asked. Some hard, some easy, some pointless, and some very important. Who the hell cares what color you wear when you go camping? None the less, question where asked and answers where given.

Until Hieis turn.

* * *

Next chapter: 10 reviews needed. I have school work 2, and I'm really into my stores, so unless I have at least 10 reviews, don't expect any updates. OK? I love you all! (well... maybe not ALL of you... but close enough)

Review please!

(kisses Julie I love you babe)


	5. 5

Here is the next chappie. For the people who e-mailed me this is for you!

I'm so happy I got this one done, I really love it, Hiei and Julie are up now and Jen is being an ass (as usual) Yusuke is being himself and Kurama just kinda... well hes cool... I guess.

So enjoy the cake.. I mean story.

* * *

Kuwabara, Kurama, and everyone else got off the stools and went back onto the grounds. Kuwabara, instead of sitting where he was, went to go sit by Kurama and Yusuke.

"You looked so stupid up there, ya know that?" Said Yusuke, smirking.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kuwabara. "Your such as ass Yusuke, you don't even know why I'm here!"

Yusuke laughed to himself. "Sure I do, because you can't get a girlfriend!" He poked Kuwabara on the head, he reached for Yusukes finger but Yusuke was to fast and pulled away.

Kurama leaded in between the two boys. "Him and Hiei have a bet."

Yusuke frowned. "A bet?" Then he realized something as his face brightened up again. "But you would have signed up anyways!"

Kuwabara blushed. "NO!"

Damn Yusuke and his truths. Kuwabara would have signed up anyways because of two reasons: 1. He couldn't get a girl friend…. 2.Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei USUALLY wouldn't waste their time watching one of these things.

"Allright!" Yelled Jake, getting everyones attention. "One more set then we will take a little break and start again. Just a few more people!

"Will…" Jake looked at the name… "Umm Hiei? Is that correct? Will Hiei please come up here."

Hiei heard his name from the tree and jumped up from the branch, landing on the stage beside Jack making him jump. "Woh! Where did you come from little man?"

_Little?_

Hiei just glared at Jack but didn't say anything.

"Right uh, please take a seat then, I'm guessing you already know how it works." Hiei took the first question seat and listen to Jack call another name… Akira Li, who took the seat next to Hiei and said Hi, Kin Kisho who took the last question seat, and…

"Julie… wait there is no last name… but something that I don't think is a last name… Its says… Shuichis lover! And then (who has yet to be found)… So will this person please come on up!" He said with a smile after being a little confused.

Julies face was a bright red and she turned to Jen who had a big smile on her face. "You changed it!" Julie yelled.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Cause I put down my last name!" She yelled over the audience who was laughing.

"Will Julie, Shuichis apparent lost lover, please come up." Said Jack, making the audience laugh harder.

Jen smiled at her and waved her hands in front of her face, looking forward she said, "You better get up there, or your going to miss your turn."

"Julie? Is there a Julie in this audience?" Asked Jack again.

The shy girl finally stood and walked up to the stage. "I'm Julie. But I'm not Shuichis lost lover, it's just that my friend made that up… and put that down…" She muttered something else but heard Jen yelled from the audience that she loved Shuichi, and then heard her laugh.

Jack smiled and pointed to the only seat left… the question seat… "Enjoy Julie." He said, and went to the corner of the stage. "Now I'm sure you all know the rules by now… seeing as I've explain them millions of times… so go ahead."

"Um…" Julie couldn't think of a question for the first person… who was a boy…. Hiei… "Um wait, let me think… Oh I know… Whats for favorite animal?" She asked.

What kind of question is that? Hiei asked himself. I knew this was going to be easy but…

Hiei thought for a moment… What IS his favorite animal? Looking out into the audience to try and find the answer…. He found Kurama…. Ah yes, this would be his answer… "A fox." He said plainly, but with a smile on his face while looking right at Kurama.

Kurama cought Hieis gaze, he was apparently surprised by Hieis answer for he was blushing slightly.Since when did Hiei like foxes? Unless….

"A fox? Really? So then what type of fox do you like?" Julie was getting excited, sitting on the edge of her stool and smilling wide. Her favorite animal was also a fox, maybe she would actuallymeet someone… maybe it was this Hiei person, but then what about Shuichi?

"Ahem," Jack made the ahem sound, getting Julies attention. "Only one question per person please."

"Oh sorry." Said Julie as she moved over to the next person, and not really caring about the other two, she asked what they like to do most of all, and what their favorite sport was… The two other person answered and then where dismissed from their seats.

Julie slowly got off her stool. This was kinda fun; she should do it next year.

Jen was smiling at her when Julie returned to her side. Julie had forgotten about the whole Shuichi lover name thing and was thinking about this Hiei person whose favorite animal was a fox. How intriguing…

Julie looked like she was dazing off into space so Jen tapped her on the head. "Ello? Is anyone home in there?"

"Huh?" Julied turned to look at Jen. "Hey what did the first guy that I asked a question to look like?"

Jen smiled. "Why did you like him?"

Julie blushed slightly. "No… well maybe. I guess I like that he likes foxes."

"And now we are going to take a little break, just a few more constants need to come up and then well be done people! Stay tuned.. I mean here to find who wins the free date on us!"

Jen smiled. "Well he was kinda short. But I think he could do magic or something… maybe even fly cause when his turn was done and when he went up there… it was like he just fell from the sky or something… Cool huh?"

* * *

So thats it for this chapter... I'll go for 15-17 reviews before the next one... which will probly be soon, but I start school tommarow so... yeah. Well yeah...

Review please. And try reading my other stories if you havn't...

COMMING SOON!

-Kurama buying... Makup!


	6. Chapter 6

Allrighty, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed any of my fics... so...

THANK YOU!

-Jen

ps: ENJOY!

* * *

The announcer Jake had come back from his break as everyone started to sit down again: taking the same seats as usual. "Allrighty! Lets get the last couple up here and then the results and who is best compatible with who announcement.

"Remember ladies and gents that the couple with the best compatibility gets a free date on us!" The crowd gave a cheer so once it was quiet again Jake began to speak once more. "Will Jen please come up and ask some wonderful questions?"

"Hell yeah I will!" yelled Jen from her seat. She stood up and not so gracefully walked to her spot light on stage. She was tripping over peoples legs and toes all the way up there, quite a funny sight actually.

Yusuke laughed, "Kuwabara, I think you and her are a perfect match." Kuwabara thought about it for a second, but when Jen fell up the stairs to the stage he thought otherwise.

Jake called several other people up to the stage to take the questioner seats. When all three people, two girls and one guy, reached their seats Jake told Jen that she could ask… well he said that she knew the rules by now so he wouldn't repeat himself.

"Whenever you're ready Jen," he stated. "Please ask one questions to person number one."

Jen thought for a moment, what do I want to ask? Something that's new, and different… wait… different would be new cause it would be different… oh wait.. off subject… why do I always do that?

She shook her head in order to get her thoughts to stop. I KNOW! "What do you do when your thoughts wonder off and you have to stay on topic/track, eh?"

The girl didn't even need to think about the question it seemed, right away she had an answer. "Well that is an easy one," she exclaimed. "I just let them wander till they go around in a circle and my thoughts reach were they were… is that confusing?"

"Nah, not at all. Thanks girl number one, maybe I'll try that," Jen smiled as she tried to think of two more questions. Er… maybe she should take it one at a time…

"Ok, next question from number two person. It is a little weird so don't think anything of it ok?"

"Ok," he said.

"If you were a type of candy, what type would you be?"

"Um… well this is a bit of a weird answer so don't think anything of it ok?"

"Ok," Jen said.

"If I were a type of candy," he began, feeling his body become oddly flushed. "I would be a sucker."

Just about everyone is the crowd laughed once they heard Yusuke yell out, "Sucker! Yeah that is so true!"

Even Julie was laughing.

After Jakes little giggles on stage he tried to keep the show going. "Ahem, well Jen, and number two… thank you for that entertaining question and answer. Now can we please move on? I am sure everyone here wants to know who will win the grand date prize."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Jen. "Ok! Number tray! Do you speak any other languages besides… uh… this one?"

The girl sitting on the last stool seemed to get a little excited. "Oh yeh," she said, with a bit of an accent. "Yo hablo expanol, spracko dutcho, aned I spek goood English yah?"

Jen laughed quite a bit. "Um, ok. Thanks I guess."

Jake moved to center stage, "Everyone, you may now go take your seats." They all did so. "Everyone we are going to take a half hour intermission so please chat in the region of… well around here, ok? Be back soon to announce the winners and most compatibility."

"Yusuke," Kurama had called him name.

"Yeah Kurama?"

"I suppose that you did not read the conditions and explanation of the game did you?" asked Kurama, but he knew that he already knew the answer.

"Heh, no, I thought that it was pretty self explaining," said Yusuke. "Why do you ask anways?"

"Well," Kurama was almost reluctant to say. "I do not think that you will mind Yusuke, seeing as your not enrolled, but as for Kuwabara, Hiei, and I…"

"Hey whats going on you two?" asked Kuwabara who had decided to let himself in on the conversation.

"Mr. Shuichi here was just about to tell me something," Yusuke told Kuwabara.

"Oh? And what is it?" asked Kuwabara.

"I am not so sure you'll want to hear it Kuwabara," Kurama said, trying to save Kuwabara some emotional pain of not getting a girl friend.

"Come on Kurama, I can take it. I can take anything!" Yusuke gave Kuwabara a look saying that he could never take him.

"If you insist," Kurama said.

"We do!" both Kuwabara and Yusuke said.

Kurama sighed and looked at both of them. Then he leaned his face forward so that no one else would hear and said, "It is a gay show."

"Well I already knew it was stupid, thanks for the shocking information Kurama," stated Yusuke.

"No Yusuke you don't understand," Kurama tried to explain but they didn't seem to understand.

"Kurama, damn it, put it in terms I can understand."

The fox sighed once more… how to put this? "Allright, boy dating boy... girl dating girl… which means Kuwabara, that you won't be getting a girlfriend today… if anything you'll get a boyfriend."

Yusuke, finally understanding what Kurama was trying to say, laughed his ass off. Kuwabara on the other hand… or leg… started crying.

"Kuwabara, don't worry about it. You probably won't even get the date, but maybe seeing as you're so bad with girls, you should try guys… whats the harm?" Yusuke said.

"Also," Kurama began once again. "I doubt that anyone else knows about it being a gay match maker."

Kuwabara suddenly felt better, "That means that Hiei most likely doesn't know…" then he laughed with Yusuke till it started once again.

Jen and Julie sat next to each other on the grass. Jen was watching the three boys, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara and Julie was looking all around for the boy who said he liked foxes…

"I can't wait Jules."

* * *

Well, its a little borning, but its good right? So just a couple more chapters, tell me what you want fans and i'll make it happen!

Check out my other stories 2! my poems are fun to read, short and I would really like the reviews! Please?

Lets do 38 reviews till the next eh?

I love you all!

-Jen


End file.
